


Valkog's Ambition: Ancient Ruins: Midpoint

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [57]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Gang Rape, Immobility, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Skull Fucking, Urethral Play, Why Did I Write This?, belly button rape, larva - Freeform, or...Beast-iality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram sneaks off to fuck a killer mish and is dragged under the sand by worms.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/some worms
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Valkog's Ambition: Ancient Ruins: Midpoint

Sounded like there were some quality beasts on this planet. Zegram had never bothered stopping by Rosa—the place didn’t make a tempting destination, more so after the Longardian forces took it. If you wanted to see a place that had gone to hell, go where there’s military. But Jaster’s tidbits presented a planet with at least a few assets Zegram could appreciate. And now that there were so many of them traveling together, should be no problem to slip away and sample whatever beastly wonders were tucked away in these sandy ruins.

Zegram looked for an opportunity and took it, ducking down a set of stairs and between a couple of walls. He waited until the voices of the others faded, then had a look around. He had no experience locating beasts in a desert, but it wasn’t like that was going to stop him.

He wandered about, looking for a trail, or droppings, or other evidence of nearby beasts. When you were with others and had to kill them, they seemed to be everywhere. The bastards. He had a swig of his grog.

“Whenever ya wanna come out and play,” he said. “I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

He was particularly interested in the killer mish the kid had mentioned. Sounded like a vicious bird, just the kinda thing to get Zegram’s blood pounding. He’d probably have to hold onto the beast’s neck when he mounted, just to make sure it couldn’t bite him. He wondered if killer mishes had cloacas…Damn, he’d like to stick his dick in one of those.

The sand shifted around him.

“Huh,” he muttered, and had another drink. And then he turned a corner and saw exactly what he’d been thinking about: a lone killer mish. Beautiful beast of a bird, all decked out in elaborate feathering, twitchy bird ass and all. Yeah, he was definitely aroused.

Zegram moved toward the killer mish slowly, feeling his cock getting harder with every step. This large bird was about to get a cloaca full of come. The beast turned and looked at him, probably aware of his intentions already. Zegram swore a beast could tell if you were here to kill them or fuck them.

And they’d much rather be fucked.

“What’re you doing out all alone in ruins like these, honey?” he asked. “You don’t know who might be lurking here.” The killer mish tilted a brightly feathered head to the side. “Me? I’m here t’treat you right.”

His cock was so hard he could probably mount the beast the moment he reached it. Definitely it was a visible bulge. The killer mish wasn’t running. Good.

The sand shifted around Zegram again, and then something wound tightly around his ankle and pulled.

“Huh?” he grunted, staggering to the side. A glance down revealed something pale and segmented had wrapped itself around him. It yanked again and he fell on his side on the still-shifting sand.

The killer mish bolted away, deeper into the ruins.

“Damn!” Zegram pulled a knife to cut whatever he’d tripped over away. It tensed around his leg. It was alive. “Hell no,” he said.

Another segmented something popped out of the ground, showering sand over him, and wrapped hard around his forearm. When he reached up with his free hand to grab the knife, that too became ensnared.

“Shit!” Sylvazard worms. The kid said they could drag a man under. “Look, I’m a lover of beasts. I swear I wasn’t gonna cut ya.”

The worms tightened around him. His ensnared foot was completely under the sand now, and his other leg was restrained. Zegram thrashed against them, finding them surprisingly strong. Damn. He’d tangled with some pretty dangerous beasts before, but none had ever entangled him. He was beginning to think he was fucked. He couldn’t even cast a spell in his current state—his arms were restrained, and after all bringing lightning down on them would be bringing it down on himself.

Zegram wished he could be drinking while he died. And now that he thought of it, he was still too hard considering the torturous end he was about to meet. His cock had only partially deflated.

“Hey, ya know, I’m an asshole of a man, but beasts and me’ve always gotten along,” he tried. He’d stopped struggling, but now he was in sand up to his chest and more of those fucking worms were wrapping around his legs. They churned the sand around him. He thrashed again but he could barely move his limbs now. There were too many of them, and the sand was too heavy. Damn. He’d wanted to fuck more beasts before he died.

A worm wrapped around his throat and he prepared to be strangled, but though it was tight, it didn’t squeeze. It occurred to him they wanted to restrain him. Maybe they preferred their victims to die inhaling sand. But then it kept wrapping itself around and around him, until it covered his mouth. For now Zegram could still breathe out his nose, but his ability to negotiate was gone.

He was in sand up to his neck now. Beneath the shifting ground, a few worms wriggled their way into his clothes. He hadn’t bothered asking the kid what kinda teeth they had, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

Zegram was unprepared for the beasts to have dicks. The one covering his mouth suddenly thrust something past his lips, so forcefully he felt them split in several places. He tasted his own blood, and something scale-smooth and dusty. Beastdick. He was about to be fucked to death.

Damn, now he was getting hard again. He shouldn’t react this way, but then Zegram hated shouldn’ts, and damned if he didn’t want to get one last orgasm in before he kicked it…

He breathed hard through his nose as the worm thrust his cock in and out. Another worm wrapped itself around Zegram’s hard cock. Another found his ass, pressed his hard, scaley beastdick up against it. This was going to hurt. Zegram howled as the worm entered, sound muffled by the neck worm’s cock.

They were voracious, and there were more of them than he’d thought. One snaked around Zegram’s torso and began thrusting his dick against Zegram’s navel. This worm was smaller and his beastcock was too, but still the hard scales hurt, scratched and tore at Zegram’s skin. He squeezed his eye shut as he teared up, cried into the dry sand.

Damn, damn, damn. He didn’t think he could take this but he didn’t have any choice. A small worm wrapped around his head and pressed a little cock against his left ear. Zegram thrashed, yanked his limbs, but the weight of the sand, the strength of the beasts, kept him in place, and he realized he’d dislocate his own limbs if he kept this up. He went limp, then tensed again as the cock forced its way into his ear. Howled again. Cried more tears.

How the fuck he was still hard, he didn’t know. But somehow through this the worms were still enticing. Violent beasts were still beasts, and Zegram had always like rough, degrading things. He just hadn’t anticipated being raped to death in the desert and enjoying it.

He tried thrusting in the worm wrapped around his dick. He could barely move, but the worm responded by wriggling a little, which felt good, and the sand pressing against his head was also shifting constantly. It wasn’t Zegram’s preferred stimulation, but it was helping.

The worm fucking his ass to a pulp suddenly stopped and Zegram knew he was letting loose a load of whatever the fuck these beasts reproduced with. Despite the heat of the desert the ejaculate was cold enough for Zegram to feel; it chilled his burning ass. The worm pulled out, flooding him with relief, but moments later another took his place, forced his beastcock in too.

The face worm came suddenly, a cool rush over Zegram’s tongue, down his throat, back up into his nose. How could a beast make so much? He couldn’t breathe. He snorted, felt something wriggling. Many small things wriggling. His stomach flopped. He was being shot full of worm larva.

The beast wrapped around his face pulled out and he spat, coughed.

“Hey,” he said. But another began fucking his mouth almost immediately, and something weird was happening by his cock. Zegram struggled again when he realized what it was.

A small worm pushed into his urethra and began to wriggle its way up Zegram’s shaft. He sobbed around the wormdick, finding he actually liked the feel of it. It was an amazing sensation, intimate, tingling the base of his brain. He just didn’t want the damned thing nesting in his bladder or worse. He could think of only one way to force it back out.

Zegram clenched his eye closed and tried to thrust again, focused on the feel of the worm around him, the shifting sands, the obscene wriggling inside him. He was building fast, somehow, despite the pain of the dry fucking, the occasional twitch in his nose. He focused on his cock and only his cock, how it felt, how wonderful it was to be getting beast action.

The dam burst. His balls emptied themselves into the Sylvazard desert, the rush masking the pain for an instant. It was wonderful relief and release. Zegram grunted against the faceworm’s dick, which caused it to shoot a larva-ridden load.

“Shit!” he said as the worm pulled out. Of course there was another.

The tiny beast he’d flushed out of his dick—or maybe a different one—returned. Zegram resisted, but it again found his urethra and entered.

Zegram cried in earnest now. The beast up his ass shot another cool load, another replaced it. The one at his navel came, spilling larva across Zegram’s abdomen, over the little cuts he’d been given. He could feel them wriggling into him, boring through his flesh. It hurt. He’d scratch his skin off if he could.

He struggled. He resisted. He tried to get it back up again. While he’d been aroused it had been bearable, but now…Zegram was finished. He’d had enough worm fucking. But there were more and more of them and he struggled and struggled until the worm fucking his ear went off, cold churning worm jizz and larva filling his ear. Zegram passed out.

He came to so in pain he was numb. There was another wormdick fucking his mouth, this one so large it was banging the back of his throat. He wondered how he hadn’t drowned in worm ejaculate. His ass was splitting, he was sure of it, since it felt like two worms were currently sharing him. And there was a worm large enough to be a fucking fork wriggling its way up his urethra.

Zegram was hard again. So fucking hard it was just another pain. He passed out again. Came to as he ejaculated, the surge painful, bulging around the worm in his dick. He screamed against the beastdick in his mouth, choking on this new round of larva, surprised when he didn’t pass out again.

The worms finished off, slithered off into the sands, leaving Zegram half buried. He lay there, breathing in gasps, things wriggling in his ear. He couldn’t tell if the worm up his cock had made it to his destination or had been flushed out. Zegram had just wanted to put his cock in a killer mish cloaca. He hadn’t asked for this. He was sore and bleeding and definitely full of worm larva. That couldn’t be good.

He wanted a drink so bad. That was the only thing that enabled him to pull himself out of the sand. A good gulp of Pirate’s Grog. The moment he’d freed enough of himself to get to his flask he drank and drank, leaving his legs deep in the sand. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Well, damn,” he said, trying out his voice. He needed to get back to the kid and get himself a potion or his ass would be seeping all day. He poked a finger in his ear and came away with some milky yellow stuff and a little blood.

Zegram felt like shit. But he’d gotten off pretty good. People would say there was something wrong with him, that part of him had enjoyed that. But Jane would have understood. It would’ve turned her on to watch him get his ass raped out by some murderous phallic worms.

He stood, groaned. It was gonna be a pain hauling himself back to the rest of the party. Maybe he should start holding onto potions himself.


End file.
